Chk-1 is a serine/threonine kinase involved in the induction of cell cycle checkpoints in response to DNA damage and replicative stress [Clin. Can. Res. 2007; 13(7)]. Cell cycle checkpoints are regulatory pathways that control the order and timing of cell cycle transitions. Most cancer cells have impaired G1 checkpoint activation due to a defective p53 tumor suppressor protein. Hahn et al., “Rules for making human tumor cells” N. Engl. J. Med. 2002; 347: 1593-603 and Hollstein et al., “p53 mutations in human cancers” Science 1991; 253: 49-53) have reported that tumours are associated with mutations in the p53 gene, a tumour suppressor gene found in about 50% of all human cancers
Chk-1 inhibition abrogates the intra S and G2/M checkpoints and has been shown to selectively sensitise tumour cells to well known DNA damaging agents. Examples of DNA damaging agents where this sensitising effect has been demonstrated include Gemcitabine, Pemetrexed, Cytarabine, Irinotecan, Camptothecin, Cisplatin, Carboplatin [Clin. Cancer Res. 2010, 16, 376], Temozolomide [Journal of Neurosurgery 2004, 100, 1060], Doxorubicin [Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2006; 16:421-6], Paclitaxel [WO2010149394] Hydroxy urea [Nat. Cell. Biol. 2005 February; 7(2):195-20] and ionising radiation [Clin. Cancer Res. 2010, 16, 2076].
Recently published data have also shown that Chk-1 inhibitors may act synergistically with PARP inhibitors [Cancer Res.; 66: (16)], Mek inhibitors [Blood. 2008 Sep. 15; 112(6): 2439-2449], Farnesyltransferase inhibitors [Blood. 2005 Feb. 15; 105(4):1706-16], Rapamycin [Mol. Cancer Ther. 2005 March; 4(3):457-70] and Src inhibitors [Blood. 2011 Feb. 10; 117(6):1947-57].
Resistance to chemotherapy and radiotherapy, a clinical problem for conventional therapy, has been associated with activation of the DNA damage response in which Chk-1 has been implicated (Chk-1 activation is associated with radioresistance in glioblastoma [Nature; 2006; 444(7):756-760] and the inhibition of Chk-1 sensitises lung cancer brain metastases to radiotherapy [Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2011 March 4; 406(1):53-8].
It is also envisaged that Chk-1 inhibitors, either as single agents or in combination, may be useful in treating tumour cells in which constitutive activation of DNA damage and checkpoint pathways drive genomic instability. This phenotype is associated with complex karyotypes in samples from patients with acute myeloid leukemia (AML) [Cancer Research 2009, 89, 8652]. In vitro antagonisation of the Chk-1 kinase with a small molecule inhibitor or by RNA interference strongly reduces the clonogenic properties of high-DNA damage level AML samples. In contrast Chk-1 inhibition has no effect on normal hematopoietic progenitors. Furthermore, recent studies have shown that the tumour microenvironment drives genetic instability [Nature; 2008; (8):180-192] and loss of Chk-1 sensitises cells to hypoxia/reoxygenation [Cell Cycle; 2010; 9(13):2502]. In neuroblastoma, a kinome RNA interference screen demonstrated that loss of Chk-1 inhibited the growth of eight neuroblastoma cell lines. Tumour cells deficient in Fanconi anemia DNA repair have shown sensitivity to Chk-1 inhibition [Molecular Cancer 2009, 8:24].
Various attempts have been made to develop inhibitors of Chk-1 kinase. For example, WO 03/10444 and WO 2005/072733 (both in the name of Millennium) disclose aryl/heteroaryl urea compounds as Chk-1 kinase inhibitors. US2005/215556 (Abbott) discloses macrocyclic ureas as kinase inhibitors. WO 02/070494, WO2006014359 and WO2006021002 (all in the name of Icos) disclose aryl and heteroaryl ureas as Chk-1 inhibitors.